The invention related generally to furniture and in particular to a new recliner apparatus and method for raising the feet of an individual occupying a recliner above the level of his heart.
Chairs, and recliners in particular, have been manufactured by the furniture industry for hundreds of years. In its simplest form, the rocking chair acts in part as a recliner and allows its occupant to "lean back" in a substantially stable condition, or to rock back and forth, around a moving pivot point close to the floor.
There also exists many other recliners such as those which allow one to adjustably recline and, at the same time, many of them provide a footrest which pivots upward as the recliner back moves down, leaving the occupant in a substantially supine position. All of these recliners, are intended to allow the individual to relax and have not changed their basic structure and operational environment even though technology, and in particular medical technology, has made great advances over the past few decades.
Objects of the present invention are a recliner apparatus and method in which the occupant assumes, in the reclined state, a more optimum position for achieving relaxation, which is simple to manufacture, which is of reliable construction, and which is comfortable to the occupant.